Mr Brightside
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Daisuke and Ken have been together for quite some time now and Takeru has had no choice but to sit by and watch. When private plans soon leak out from the "happy couple," it drives Takeru insane with jealousy. DaisukeXKenXTakeru love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTE:_**_ Huzzah! A long awaited request is now done...for the most part. ;) This is a DaisukeXKenXTakeru love triangle that will be in two parts (You hear that? Two!) Who knows how long I've been working on this...and who knows how long until it gets completely finished. ^_^;_

_Well, enough babbling! Enjoy the first part of "Mr. Brightside!" (Creative title...I know. XD )  
><em>

**_WARNING:_**_ BoyXBoy pairing, swearing, bit of depressing moments, Takeru angst...and all that good stuff. :3_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ "If I were a rich one! Yubba-dubba-dubba! Yubba-dubba-dubba-duh!"...Ok, shitty attempt at redoing that song to make it work...the point is! I don't own the Digimon characters. :P_

* * *

><p><strong>MR. BRIGHTSIDE<strong>

**_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis_**

**__**-0-0-0-

Do you know what sucks like none other? Being the nice guy! You're always the one to sit back while the person you hate totally makes you look like an ass. Or the one that isn't interested in doing something, but because no one else will do it, you do it out of guilt. Or the worst one is being the good friend to the person you've had a crush on for a long time, and watching them go off with someone else that isn't you.

Yep. That's me. Takeru Takaishi: 100% nice boy all around. My crush I was referring to? Daisuke Motomiya. I know, it's probably weird that I have a really bad crush on the air-headed soccer player, but I can't help it…There are just some times where I just want to kick his ass so hard that it'll hurt him to sit, and then the other times I just want to kiss him and tell him I love him. It's weird and sometimes I myself don't even understand it…

Well…I guess it's not so bad being the nice guy and just keeping quiet about my feelings for Daisuke sometimes. But other times, like right now where he's being oh-so public with his longtime boyfriend Ken Ichijouji, it just down right sucks and makes me want to scream.

I like Ken, I really do. But ever since we found out that we both liked Daisuke, it has been this silent rivalry thing between us. I guess because he's so used to getting everything he wants, him being the smart genius and everything, he saw me as a threat and quickly jumped on Daisuke. Hmm…maybe "jumped on" isn't the right saying…more like, "told-Daisuke-he-liked-him-and-it-turned-out-he-liked-him-back-so-they-became-a-couple." …No. He jumped at him when I was too cowardice to do it.

It's after school right now, and the gang is all chatting about what they were planning to do during the fall break. I was going to spend time with my brother Yamato, Hikari and Miyako were going out of town to go shopping, and Iori was going to one of his competitions. When Daisuke and Ken announced what they were going to be doing, they were greeted with mixed reactions.

"You're going up to a cabin by yourselves?" Miyako ask in disbelief. My heart lurches out of my chest as the couple nods.

"Yeah, you know my dad likes to go camping with the family," Daisuke explains to the group. "And we were planning on doing that this break. But it turns out he had work, and June had to go to this one club thing for the break. So I convinced my dad in letting me and Ken go up by ourselves."

"That's a lot of alone time for you too," Hikari says and glances at me. She knows about my longtime crush on Daisuke, and so she was checking to see if I was alright. I shrug and keep quiet.

"Yeah, it's going to be nice to have some one-on-one time with each other," Daisuke grinned at Ken. The indigo haired boy blushed and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Spite burns in my belly.

"You boys better not be doing any nasty-nasty up there!" Miyako joked. They look at each other and grin. "…I mean it guys." Everyone in the group laughed, except for me. I hadn't thought of that before. I mean, sure, having them spend the break together by themselves was bad enough…but what if they ended up having sex or something like that. I started imagining Ken and Daisuke all over each other and it made me sick to my stomach.

"Oi! Takeru!" I jumped and looked up at Daisuke, who was the only one left from our group.

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked and looked around.

"They left already," he chuckled. "Ken had to go to a math club meeting, Hikari and Miyako are leaving right now for their trip, and Iori had to pack."

"Oh," I mumbled and started to walk to my brother's apartment. Daisuke follows me because it's the same direction to his house. We walk in silence for a long while, and the whole time, I was trying to forget the fact that the boy that I loved the most was going to be alone with someone else, and probably end up doing stuff that would hurt like hell if I found out.

"So you're spending the break with Yamato?" he tries to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, my mom is going off to a journalist convention," I shrug.

"That's fun. Spending some time with your brother and all." I shrug again and keep walking. "How it going with him and Taichi?"

"Perfect," I answered miserably. Yamato and Taichi, his boyfriend, had been together for about two years now and were happier than ever. Sure, they'd still have their arguments like all couples would, but they always managed to come back together in the end. It seems like everyone was having a perfect relationship and I was just stuck being single for the rest of my damn life.

"You could try asking someone out then," Daisuke says. It takes me a minute to realize that I had vocalized my singleness instead of keeping it in my head…oops. "I mean, I'm sure Hikari or Miyako would love to go out with you. Or how about that one Mitzi girl? She's pretty cute." I shake my head. "No? Ok…how about—"

"I'm not interested in girls," I blurted out.

"Well then why were you complaining about—" He stops and then stares at me. "…are you…" I nod and watch him as, slowly, it clicks in his mind. "…Oh…Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're always so busy sucking Ken's face off that you never gave me the chance," I grumble at him.

"Wow, a little touchy aren't we?" Daisuke raised an eye brow at me. I hate it when he does that…because it makes him look so damn irresistible. "What's the deal?"

"Nothing," I sigh and start walking again. "Nothing at all."

"Something is wrong Takeru," he argues and follows me. "You're just not telling me!"

"If I wanted to tell you, I would have told you already."

"So there _is _something wrong!"

"No! There is not!" I suddenly felt a yank on my arm and then was standing face to face with a rather annoyed brunette. I felt my face heat up as I looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Keru," he said. "Do you really expect me to believe that there's nothing wrong with you right now? You're obviously upset about something." I watched his lips move. They looked so soft. "So you're either going to tell me, or I'm going to have to force it out of you." I've always wondered what his lips would feel like…since I've never really kissed anyone. "Well? What will it be?"

I leaned forward and press my mouth against his slightly opened one. He didn't move away, nor did he move in to deepen it. He just stood there as I kissed him. Finally, I pulled away and stared at him. His facial expression was…blank.

"…I…have a boyfriend you know," he finally mutters.

"I know…And I hate it…"

"What?"

"Ever since you found out that Ken liked you, you've been with him. Well what if I said that I liked you first?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told Ken that I liked you, then all the sudden, he decided to admit that he liked you too."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I love you Daisuke."

"And I love Ken. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop hatting on him!"

"I don't hate Ken, honest I don't…I just hate that you're with him!"

"I can't help but to feel this way for him."

"Daisuke," I whispered. "Please…I'm begging you…please don't do anything with Ken this weekend. Like…the stuff that Miyako was teasing about…"

"_That's_ what's bothering you?"

"Please?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he challenged. I tried my best to come up with a valid answer.

"Because…You have feelings for me too…"

"Huh?"

"I think you have feelings for me too, Daisuke."

"…Ok, now I think you've gone crazy."

"If you didn't, then why didn't you push me away?"

"It was only a kiss."

"I don't believe it. I think it meant just as much to you as it did to me."

"…No…it didn't." And just to prove it, he wiped his mouth off with the back side of his hand. I felt my heart sink as he then wiped his hands on his jeans and starts walking away. Suddenly, he stops and turns back, though I'm not facing him. "Takeru, will you…do something for me?"

"What?" I answer slowly, my back still towards him. He pauses for a moment.

"…Will you let me do what _I_ want to do?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded. Daisuke stands there for a moment, and then continues walking away. As soon as I was sure that he was gone, I ran all the way to Yamato's apartment. Once I reached the familiar door frame, I threw it open and slammed the door hard behind me. Had I not made such a loud entrance, I might have been able to slide by my brother and his boyfriend.

I don't even know what they were doing before I came in…maybe simply talking to one another or dancing along to the radio that was playing. Either way, Taichi was gently holding Yamato by both his hands and resting his forehead against my brother's. They seemed a little embarrassed to have been caught doing something so innocent as holding hands. Finally Taichi broke the tension.

"Well, well, well," Taichi grinned. "Somebody is a little P.O-ed today."

"What's going on Takeru?" Yamato gave me a questioning look.

"It's nothing," I grumble and head over to the spare room in the apartment. I threw my bag down on the ground and plopped myself down on the bed, trying so hard not to cry.

"Takeru?" Yamato gently called out.

"Go away!" I snapped. Yamato sighed and closed the door behind him. I heard him walk over to the bed and sit down. He must have been staring at me for a while, because it went quiet.

"This isn't like you," he finally said. "I'm usually the one who keeps things bottled up inside."

"I don't care," I grumbled.

"Takeru—"

"Just leave me alone Yamato!" Yamato stared at me for a moment, sighed and left the room. Once I heard the door shut, I buried my face into the pillow and started to cry.

Being the nice guy really does suck.

-0-0-0-

**_But it's just the price I pay  
>Destiny is calling me<br>Open up my eager eyes  
>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside<em>**

**_-The Killers  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Ah...yep. That's the end of it. Part 1 that is. ^_^ I'll be sure to start working on the next part soon...right after I finish my finals...and the other chapter I'm working on...and hopefully before Christmas... -_-<em>

_Please let me know what you think (especially you Kerukeru)!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTE:_**_ Hi ya folks! Erm...so, something no bueno has happened...Right as the new year started, like serioulsy at four or something, my laptop decided to stop working and no longer let me get into any programs at all. Which means, I can't get into my stories that I've been working. Don't worry, they are saved on a hard drive, but there is presently no way to open those files. :(_

_On the brightside (heh heh, see what I did there? No? Ok...), since I didn't start working on the second part of this story on my laptop, I could easily start it on my home computer! So, yay! :D_

_So, here is the second part of the Daikenru story, "Mr. Brightside." So, remember when I said that there will be only two parts? ...I lied. After you read this, you'll probably see why. Oh, and this is also Ken's POV. ;)_

**_WARNING:_**_ This story is a slash fic, you know, boyXboy? So if you don't like, don't read._

_**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Digimon, there'd be no such thing as Sorato or Taiora. Just Taito. X( So obviously, I do not own it._

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Brightside- Part 2<strong>

Something feels wrong… though I know it shouldn't. I mean, I've got a great boyfriend by my side, and I'm spending a whole weekend with him in his family's cabin. But ever since we got here, he's seemed a bit…off. Daisuke was quiet, and he never is quiet. Anytime I try confronting him about it, he'd suggest going off to do another activity or doing something to avoid the subject.

I sighed and snuggled up closer to him. It was getting close to midnight and we were cuddling on the couch, watching the fireplace die down. I wished he would just tell me what was wrong…he was never really good at keeping his emotions hidden very well. After a moment, he lowered his head and nuzzles his face against my hair. Well, that's a good sign I suppose…

"Daisuke?" I murmured.

"Hmm?" he responds.

"Is something bothering you?"

"…no, of course not," he obviously lies.

"You hesitated," I point out.

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe it…"

"What's not to believe?" I rolled my eyes and turn my attention back to the glowing embers. Finally, the fire dies down and we are left in darkness. I feel Daisuke's hand slowly lower from its place on my arm, and down to my waist. "…so?"

"Shall we go to bed now?" I offer. I feel Daisuke nod and so I stand up and start heading for the room. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and pulls me back down. Before I have a chance to ask him what he's doing, he's kissing me. I was honestly a little stunned at first by his sudden action, but then I found myself liking it. Once I started kissing back is when he really started getting dominant.

Daisuke gently lowered me down on the couch and positioned himself on top of me. I pull his body closer to mine and he runs his hand up my shirt. I shivered when I felt his fingers tease my soft nipple and this pleases him. His other hand enters my shirt and slowly starts to lift it off my body. I lifted my pelvis up and gently rubbed them against his. He lets out a gasp of pleasure.

"T-Takeru," he groans.

I stopped what I was doing. …Did I just hear him right? Did he really just say Takeru's name? It takes Daisuke a minute to realize that I'm no longer responding to his touch.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"…You just called me Takeru," I muttered. His eyes go wide.

"I…I did?" I gently push him off of me and lower my shirt once again. "Oh shit…Ken, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just—"

"Is he the reason that you're acting so weird?" I cut in. "Why you were so forceful just then?" Daisuke opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it. He looks down at his hands and I know now that I'm about to receive a confession.

"…he kissed me," he murmured. "It was really out of no where. I was just trying to figure out why he was so glum and the next thing I know, he's kissing me. Then he goes on and says how he was in love with me first and doesn't want me doing anything with you this weekend…you know, like what Miyako was teasing about?" I say nothing and wait for him to continue…which he doesn't.

"…Well, it was only a kiss," I smiled slightly. Daisuke doesn't look up at me. That wasn't a good sign.

"After he kissed me…everything seemed totally different. All I could think about afterwards was him and how he kissed me. I mean, at the time, I was so surprised that he kissed me, it was like my brain shut down or something. But now that I think about it…it almost feels like…it was right. Like…it feels like it sort of woke up a part of me that…has always loved him…"

I can feel my heart break when he admits that. All this time, I thought that I was the only one that he loved. That was part of the reason why I told Daisuke that I liked him before giving Takeru the chance…I honestly thought he wasn't interested…I guess I was wrong though. Suddenly realizing what he had just said, he snapped his head up and finally looks at me.

"But I'm still in love with you! Honest, I am! I mean, I even told Takeru that I did and to let me do what I want!" I chuckled softly and he holds my face in his hands. His lips gently brushed against mine and I wanted to do nothing more than to cry at that moment. Daisuke looks at me once again. "I love you Ken…"

"But you also love Takeru…right?" I try to smile. He doesn't say anything, but his eyes betray his emotion.

"I love you Ken," he whispers again.

"…I know you do," I muttered and kiss him softly. "But...you're in love Takeru with too."

"I can't help it."

"I know…there's nothing wrong with being in love with two people at once…But, you've just got to decide who you love more…"

"I don't want to choose…because then I'll end up hurting someone…" I smile at Daisuke. Underneath that soccer jock shell, laid a soft caring heart.

"Not choosing will hurt even worse though," I tell him. "It'll not only hurt us…but it will hurt you too." He frowns once he realizes I'm right. I kissed him once more and hugged him tightly. "I love you Daisuke…" I want to tell him how I hope he chooses me. How incredibly happy it would make me if he stayed with me and didn't go…but I can't bring myself to say anything else. I stand and walk to the spare bedroom. Once I closed the door, I fall on to the bed and start to cry.

A part of me hopes that he'll come in the room and tell me he has chosen me…but the other part knows that he is still trying to decide.

-0-0-0-

_**Cause I just can't look its killing me  
>And taking control…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Note to self: No more watching "Eclipse" before working on fanfiction. Hee hee hee...<em>

_So! You can clearly see that we need more to this story now and need to have Daisuke's POV on this whole mess (I think so anyways). So, that's why I decided to make it a three part thing. :D Daisuke will make his choice by then, so stay tuned!_

_Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate the feed back._


End file.
